


The Sea, The Flames, and An Endless Sky

by Happyscarlet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fantasy AU, Fukurodani - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, kings - Freeform, some dragons?, sort of a revamped fairy tail, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyscarlet/pseuds/Happyscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku Morisuke spends five years at sea, and loves every moment of it but rushes back home when his grandmother calls for him. The news she gives him makes him fear that he may never be free as he once was but little does Morisuke know this is only the beginning of his greatest journey yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow The Stray

Morisuke watched as the port grew closer, his large brown eyes trying to scan the docks for a small, familiar figure.  
"I doubt even you will be able to see your grandmother from here."  
Morisuke turned to his older cousin and sighed gripping the ship's railing tighter. He took a deep breath of cooling briny air and plastered a tight-lipped smile on his face.  
"You're right; of course, it has just been awhile since I've seen her. Or even been home."  
It had been five years to be exact. Five years that he'd spent facing the elements on a fishing boat. Five years he spent going from port to port, meeting new people, seeing new things, challenging himself with grueling work and frustrating obstacles. He loved every moment of it. Morisuke at eighteen years of age had somehow, over the course of these five years become more comfortable at sea, under sprawling blue skies and endless ocean, as if he had meant to occupy the space there between the two. Now the idea of "home" frayed at his nerves and made anxiety pitch and roll restlessly in his stomach.  
As the ship crept closer he spotted the person he'd been looking for. There at the docks was Yaku Ane, Morisuke's grandmother and guardian. He had forgotten how small and frail she looked, but Ane's eyes sparkled with excitement and a large toothy grin spread across her face crinkling her eyes.  
Morisuke felt his own, nearly identical grin spread across his face. He let go of the railing and gripped the bag strapped over his shoulder as the ship boarded. He ran over and wound his arms tightly around the small woman feeling her own arms wrap affectionately around him.  
"Welcome home," she whispered and then stepped back examining him. "You have grown into quite a fine young man. We have much to catch up on."  
Morisuke nodded and turned towards the ship and waved at the crew, who waved and hollered their farewells. He would miss them, he was by far the youngest on the ship but oftentimes found himself looking after the others. He hoped they would fare well. He then turned and bowed his head a bit.  
"Lead the way grandmother."  


She continued walking past various stalls and shops, throngs of people bustling and shouting around her. Though to Morisuke's amusement most greeted Yaku Ane and chatted with her in passing. She seemed to be just as popular and well looked after as Morisuke remembered and he found himself to be greatful, even if the various interactions were making their walk home a bit longer than necessary.  
After awhile of walking Morisuke turned to his grandmother, "Do you need to rest for a bit?"  
Ane turned and leveled her grandson with a harsh glare, her eyes narrowed and her voice pitched low.  
"You would not be asking me this because of my age would you Mori?"  
Morisuke backpeddaled quickly, his laughter strained, "Oh, of course not I was just a bit tired, but we are pretty close to the house."  
Ane hummed, thankfully appeased with Morisuke's response, "I had thought that the sea might have toughened you up a bit."  
Morisuke resisted the urge to sigh out loud at the wave of relief he felt. His excitement over seeing his grandmother and the various distractions along the way, nearly caused him to forget about his grandmother's notoriously short temper. It was a trait they admittedly both shared and they each had their own triggers. For Ane her age was a very sensitive topic and she would make anyone who remarked upon it regret it immediately. For Morisuke this weakness seemed to be his short stature. He made a mental note to be more mindful of his grandmother's "sensitivity" in the future. 

The sun was beginning it's ascent towards the horizon as they approached the home of Morisuke's youth. It was set near the cliff's edges at one of it's lower peaks, surrounded by ever swaying grass and a view of the sprawling sea. The house itself was of average means, they're family's fortunes wavering but he couldn't help the hazy warmth of nostalgia as he opened the screen and slipped off his worn shoes stepping inside his old home. It seemed to be exactly the same. 

Ane quickly got to work boiling some tea and motioned for Morisuke to seat himself at the table. Morisuke lowered himself to the floor and folded his feet underneath his body. He once again began to feel jittery, his stomach swooping with nerves. He waited until his grandmother returned carrying out two cups of tea than seating herself in front of him.  
"So you must be wondering why I had requested your return?"  
Morisuke clenched the tea cup in front of him and looked into his grandmother's eyes for some kind of hint, "Yes I hope there is nothing wrong..." Ane once again allowed her face to spread into her signature smile, "Not at all my dear, in fact, I have called you home for good news." She leaned over and pat Morisuke's hand, "honestly you always were quite the worrier." Morisuke let out a relieved sigh, "You should have told me that first!...So what is the good news then?" Ane's eyes lit up in a way that sent shivers down Morisuke's spine. "I have found you a proper wife." Morisuke blinked, his mind moving slower than usual, tripping over the words that should have been easy to comprehend. Ane did not seem to register her grandson's lack of reaction and continued excitedly speaking of the arranged marriage. "I had noticed in your letters that you had never spoken of love. The way you spoke of women in your letters made it seem as though you have little to no comprehension of romance or a woman's heart."

Morisuke felt his face warm in embarrassment, but before he could find the opportunity his grandmother was speaking again.  
"Since you were so hopeless I decided to take it into my own hands. Morisuke she is lovely, maybe the most lovely looking woman I have ever seen. Her father had unexpectedly passed and had left behind a great debt. I had to draw away several other suitors and convince her myself. It was quite the challenge and her poise! Her grace! She is truly an otherworldly woman-"

Ane continued in this way growing more and more excited. Honestly Morisuke was just having a hard time processing the idea of having a wife. He enjoyed the way women looked and had met some whom he got along with quite well but they always seemed far off. He never quite understood them, they just made him feel nervous and unsure feelings which were, in all honesty overwhelming and unpleasant. Furthermore he had always assumed he would fall in love and get married. Ane carried on and they began to drink sake in celebration of the engagement. His mind began to dull at the edges, his thoughts stalled on marriage. When his grandmother became too inebriated he lifted her and carried his grandmother to her futon. Then he began to clean and made his way to his own futon.  


The night was quiet, giving birth to more upsetting thoughts in his alcohol addled mind. He had never pictured what his wife would look like, or even act like, he just liked the idea of having someone there beside him. Which made Morisuke's reluctance to marry a woman who his grandmother had picked all the more confusing. If there was no specific woman he had no right to be disappointed. He knew what he wanted to feel though. Morisuke wanted to feel the wonder he felt when sunset came and the painting the world in an array of colors, He wanted to feel the adrenaline of getting caught in a storm, wanted the sense of adventure when leaving port without a destination. He wanted to find someone that felt like home, the way he felt when he was there between the sea and the sky. It was amidst these thoughts that he began to drift asleep. His mind dreaming up mountains, blue skies, the ocean, and dancing flames.

~~~~~~

Morisuke rose early, a habit he had gained while sailing on the ocean. He made his way into the kitchen preparing two cups of water and grilling up a mackerel he had manage to catch before he had come home. The smell soon enveloped the quaint home and soon Ane rose with the smell. "Morisuke is that Mackeral?" Morisuke nodded and looked up at her, seeing that she was dressed in plain robes. Her brows were furrowed and she rubbed her head, "It's been some time since I've been drinking."

Morisuke hummed in response and began eating quietly. His head was throbbing a bit and his eyes had trouble with the light. He should be used to the feeling honestly, but despite his time with the other sailors he'd never quite figured out how to hold his alcohol. That being said at least he didn't get too drunk the other night, not that he really could have found much trouble anyway. Still, the temptation to drink himself into a stupor had been strong.

"So Morisuke, my dear, we should be getting ourselves to the onsen, would that be nice? You will meet your future bride tomorrow and it would be best if you did not reek of the sea."

Morisuke nodded his head, even as his nose wrinkled, how could anyone dislike the smell of the ocean? The smell of fish? Completely understandable, Morisuke himself had become nose-blind to it but even so he could recognize the unappealing nature of the odor. Low tide? That was understandable too, it stunk to high hell, but the sea? Could he marry someone who didn't like the smell of sky and salt? Was he already having doubts? He had not even met the woman yet.  
Ane chuckled interrupting her grandson's train of thought, "Relax Morisuke," She stood up after eating her fish, "you worry too much."  
She walked past him to clean her dish and playfully whacked his head. Morisuke grumbled despite the lack of pain and rubbed his head but began picking at his mackerel (he actually wasn't too crazy about this particular kind of fish). When he eventually finished he handed his dish off to his grandmother than got up, made his way to his pack where he kept a small amount of clothes.  


He managed to find something half decent and got changed. His grandmother was already dressed and waiting by the sliding screen doors. Morisuke opened one of the doors for her and followed her out, closing the door behind her. They continued to walk for some time, keeping a slow relaxing pace. The sun was high in the sky, tall grass flowing and dancing under the winds light touch, as the ocean nearby lapped lazily at the shore. As Morisuke and Ane walked higher up a nearby mountain trail, the scenery seemed to grow only more beautiful. The waves, both of the sea and those made by the grass, the busy port they called home seemed so much more grand as they grew farther away. He forgot how beautiful his home could be. Caught up in the sights and sounds of the far away.  


After about an hour of walking they reached their destination, a small bathhouse that also served as an inn for weary travelers. The establishment wasn't very attractive there was nothing grand about it, but it was a favorite spot among the locals who could afford it. Morisuke and Ane made their way inside and Morisuke hurriedly paid for both of them to bathe. Earning a "loving" pinch to the arm.  
They then separated and proceeded into the different entrances. Morisuke grabbed a complimentary basket and a bar of soap proceeding to the hot spring outside. He was greatly relieved when he found himself to be the only one there and began to strip himself of his clothes washing himself thoroughly before stepping into the pool of steaming hot water. It took a few minutes for his body to make it all the way in but once he did the burning sensation quickly settled into relaxation. As if imaginary fingers were uncoiling the knots in his muscles. For a long while, he did not know how much time, he simply enjoyed the warmth of the water and the clear blue skies. 

All at once he heard a loud commotion then saw a black cat sprint by, Morisuke jumped out of the pool of water and chased the poor cat. He had not really thought of why, simply followed the urge. The cat turned it's head back, huge eyes with tiny irises and pupils filled with panic. Then suddenly Morisuke heard wind whooshing by his ear, a strong stinging sensation hitting his arm before an arrow sunk itself through the cat's tail. Morisuke in his haste almost tripped over the animal, but hurriedly knelt down and broke the arrow pulling it out of the cat's tail with haste before scooping up the injured creature and bringing it into the onsen. He almost barreled into a man stepping out to the hot-spring and grabbed the first garment he could find. A hakama, clearly not his but tied it messily around his waist, and continued sprinting out of the building and down the mountain. The hakama gathered over his feet, tripping Morisuke up, but he continued down the mountain bare-foot and bare-chested. He could hear running behind him but did not dare to look back. He weaved around obstacles trying to throw of his (or the cats?) pursuer.The steps weren't as close behind and so Morisuke veered left and found a boulder, diving behind it with cat in hand. He hid there for a moment his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing more shallow, hoping rather foolishly that it would make him invisible, just like he'd imagined as a young boy. 

Invisible he was not, however the footfalls of the assailant passed and after a bit of time Morisuke moved. To his surprise the cat jumped out of his arms and sprinted again, leaving behind little drops of blood. Morisuke bit his lip willing himself to let the stupid animal kill itself. It was natural selection, he had done enough, if the stupid cat wanted to bleed out and die that was his fault....

Morisuke sighed and hurried after the cat following the blood trail left behind, he wished he could call out to the animal but he didn't want to risk being found by the person chasing them earlier. Finally he saw the cat and scooped it up relieved, the cat flinching badly. Morisuke stroked the cat and whispered soothingly.  


"You're hurt you idiot, you can't run off like that. I'll take care of you come on."

Then suddenly the world dropped out from underneath him everything was black and he felt himself falling, falling, falling.


	2. Nekoma Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morisuke finds himself in an entirely new surrounding and seeks out the small cat. Instead he meets some peculiar strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter took me far too long and I am probably going to have to edit this later.

His eyes flutter, once, twice, everything hurts and Morisuke sits up groaning and rubbing his head. What the hell happened? Morisuke looks around at his environment. He is alarmed to find that he does not see anything.

Morisuke rubs his head and blinks his eyes, but still, there is nothing. He cannot feel any warmth, he extends his hands underneath himself, his fingers brushing what feels like dewy grass. The most alarming part is the cold, as if no warm living thing occupied the space. Morisuke ponders for a moment, perhaps he has died, if this was what death was like he has to admit he is not a fan. He stands up and brushes his pants off, trying to decide his next course of action. 

It is then he remembers that he had been holding the small, injured, cat before he had fallen. Despite his instincts screaming at him to stay quiet, to not disturb the unnatural absence around him he began to call out for the small creature.  
"Come on little cat where are you?" He hisses into the darkness, praying that nothing lurks in wait. Suddenly Morisuke felt a shift in the air, and his heart stutters in his chest. Suddenly there is a flash of yellow light that has Morisuke scrambling back and covering his eyes. He manages to trip over the baggy ends of his hakuma landing himself on the ground with a thud.  
With a few blinks his eyes finally adjust, and he looks towards the source of the sudden light.

To his surprise there is a pair of eyes peering back at him. Only the eyes are a jarring gold and impossibly large, they loom over him seemingly floating in the dark. They cast Morisuke and the space around him in an unsettling gold light. He feels like an ant and the eyes bore holes into him make him feel even smaller

Morisuke is not fond of the feeling.

"Who are you?" Morisuke demands, relieved that his voice does not waver.  
For a long time there is no response, the gold eyes seem content to continue drilling into him and then they shift away, looking off to the side.  
A surprisingly soft voice finally breaks the silence. "You do not belong here."  
Morisuke stands up looking at the eyes. "Well I had not intended to come here, I was looking after a cat have you seen it?"  
The golden eyes peer at him, the eyes make him feel exposed and he makes an effort to keep his back straight, and gaze back into the eyes, repressing a shiver.  
"I do not know which cat you are referring to but I would imagine that they are somewhere in the Nekoma forest."  
Morisuke's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, he has never heard of such a place. "Where is that?"  
The quiet voice does not answer, and Morisuke resigns himself to not being answered, "Who are you?"  
The eyes continue to search his own, Yaku can see his refection there, "My name is Kozume Kenma, and you would be wise to avoid me, in my world I am quite dangerous."  
Morisuke ponders if he is talking to a demon, the unholy eyes and the darkness around him seem to suggest that, but the lost young man can't bring himself to distrust the eyes. There's something in them, a hesitance, and a fear that makes Morisuke feel a twinge of protectiveness. Which is ridiculous. Yet Morisuke feels a soft smile spread over his face.  
"My name is Yaku Morisuke. Are you lost too?"  
The eyes tilt, as if they are attached to a giant head, and perhaps they are. Morisuke can't see anything but the golden glowing eyes, he had hoped his eyes would adjust to the darkness but alas it seems there is nothing. Then he hears the small voice mumble quietly, barely audible except for the fact that no noise besides their conversation seems to permeate the space. The eyes close and for a moment Morisuke thinks he is doomed, forever plunged into the eerie darkness. Then gold slowly fades back into the space, once again blinding the young man.  
"I fled my home.... I am from the celestial plain, I am the darkness, the blackness, that takes in all around it." The gold eyes flick upward, gazing at a sky that Morisuke can't see. "Jupiter is coming, he grows stronger, and he will not be satisfied until he connects all the worlds as one.... The heavens will fall..." Morisuke does not know what any of this means, for himself, for Kenma, for the stupid cat. All he knows is that the heavens falling does NOT sound good. He goes to ask more, to question more, but suddenly the darkness dissipates and the eyes fade away until Morisuke finds himself in an entirely new environment, though it seems to be no less bizarre.

He is in a clearing in the middle of the forest, The sky peeking through blood red leaves and creating shadows that move in an odd, eerie way. Morisuke remembers what the large eyes, Kenma, he corrects himself, had said about a "Nekoma forest" and that the cat may be there. He considers not going into the forest, surely the wounded creature is fine, Morisuke is in a clearing, probably where he should be. The forest trail ahead of him seems to grow thicker, the shadows growing larger and darker as the trees seem to twist and mesh together. He knows he is truly lost, and he knows he should try to go back. Then he remembers the sensation of falling and looks up, yet he can see nothing but a clear blue sky and clouds drifting overhead. Then he looks down, hoping for a clue. There in the grass he finds it, or at least what he hopes is a clue, as he spots a trail of blood and tiny paw prints. It doesn't necessarily mean it is the cat Morisuke's looking for but at this point he just needs a heading. His feet begin to follow the trail and he justifies to himself that the small creature is most likely going to head towards water, that is why he is following this cat into a strange forest, and once he sees the cat is alright he will be able to follow said body of water to civilization.

Things only grow more peculiar as he keeps walking. For one, he keeps hearing strange noises, ones that sound like no animal or man he's ever heard. It is impossible to tell the distance and direction of the animal calls and cries, they overlap each other so thoroughly and echo in a way that causes a shiver to rattle down his spine. The forest and the air seem to grow thicker and soon the sky is no longer visible. Streams of sunlight still sift through but as they hit the strange plants they tint a violent red. The forest now is painted entirely in hues of black and red, shadow and blood, he knows that this is most likely a realm of spirits and demons. He had never indulged in such beliefs before, had believed superstition to be a thing born of ignorance or fantasy. However today is a strange day, and Morisuke finds himself to be both ignorant of what is going on, and find himself in a rather fantastical circumstance.

Mostly Morisukie wants to believe that this is all a dream. It would be a nice belief. That perhaps, he had just fallen asleep at the onsen, that maybe his grandmother is impatiently awaiting him just outside the entrance, that maybe he is about to meet his future bride... although after further speculation perhaps there are some benefits to this strange new place. For example his instincts are not alerting him to any danger, rather, he finds himself possessing a sense of familiarity in the Nekoma Forest. He also feels that in these woods he is not alone and while that should bring him great worry he finds the comfort of his ubknown companions to be agreeable. 

As the hours pass and the lights start to fade from above, the front of Morisuke's body is littered with shallow scratches, his bare feet at this point feel like ground meat. He needs to find shelter and quickly, or at the very least start making a fire. He considers stopping at a rather large tree to make camp but then in the distance he hears noise that sounds like chatter. His body aches, he is emotionally drained, and he is incredibly hungry, but he continues forward. As he makes his way through the brush, closer to the voices they grow louder occasionally broken by the peal of laughter. Morisuke feels hope rising in his chest as he ducks behind a tree and sees sihloutted figures, a fire, and the smell of food. His stomach growls loudly and Morisuke holds his breath. The chatter has stopped and he knows he's been caught. Morisuke wants to try and defuse the situation, he turns back around and finds a large Panther just a few feet ahead of him. The creature is ink black, blending perfectly with the shadows. The only reason he can see the creature at all is because of the luminescent gold eyes, that seem both intelligent and taunting. The creature moves forward at a leisurely pace and he can't help but notice the ebbing and flowing of the muscles in the powerful creature. His movements are so flawless that the creature seems more liquid then beast. Morisuke looks around and finds a big branch, it's not a great weapon, it's not even a good weapon but Morisuke won't back down without a fight.  
"I am looking for an injured cat. He is black with a white face and his tail is bleeding."  
Morisuke does not know why he is talking to a panther, perhaps because he has lost his mind, perhaps he is simply desperate. He does not want to die and he honestly doesn't want to try to beat it with a stick.  
Strangely enough the creature stops in its tracks and takes Morisuke in. The creatures eyes scan him and then for a moment the shape of the creature shifts. For a few moments Morisuke cannot make heads or tails of what he is looking at. Then the shape settles into that of a man, he wears a plan black kimono that hangs sloppily off his right shoulder exposing a muscular chest. The man is a good deal taller than Morisuke and he has the sloppiest hair Morisuke has ever seen in his life. His posture is relaxed and the glint in his eyes mischievous. A smirk sets over his face, and the man steps close, trying to loom over Morisuke, but he is exhausted, hungry, and more than a little frustrated. So Morisuke looks up into the man's golden eyes defiantly.  
"So you are the one who brought our Fukunaga home."  
Morisuke shrugs, "I am unsure of the creatures name."  
Kuroo takes in the man than bows, Morisuke should feel greatful for the man's presence but only finds irritation as the man's smirk still seems condescending and calculating.  
"I am Kuroo Tetsurou, and welcome to Nekoma."


	3. A Cursed Peach

Morisuke takes in the man bowing in front of him, "So this is Nekoma forest?"  
Kuroo straightens and looks at Morisuke somewhat surprised, "Well of course, you must be quite dense if you do not know it." The lecherous smirk is now back, Morisuke cannot say he has missed it.  
"How do I know you are not a demon?"  
Kuroo bristles visibly and his form seems to grow, the shadows flowing towards him and seemingly giving him more height until he looms over Morisuke, more shadow then man. "I am no demon."  
Morisuke looks up at the thing that is very clearly a demon and sighs crossing his arms over his chest, "Kozume Kenma told me that I would be able to find the cat here... You said he was Fukunaga? Can you bring him?"  
Kuroo seems to relax then, the shadows seeping off of him and only clinging to the edges of his sleeves and his kimono. He gives Morisuke a once over, pursing his lips, "Kenma does not warm up to people easily."  
Morisuke just shrugs, he wouldn't say that Kenma seemed particularly fond of him but maybe telling Kuroo that wouldn't be the best idea.  
Just then a tall man with a shaved head and half lidded eyes, walks over. He is broad-shouldered and large, but his aura is nothing but calm. He looks between Kuroo and Morisuke, then bows to Kuroo, "Chief Kuroo, King Bokuto has sent you another summons."  
Kuroo frowns, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks at the newcomer, "Send him my apologies but I will not get involved."  
The newcomer takes in Morisuke then, his eyes trailing over him. It's then Morisuke realizes how awful he must look, dirt clinging to his body, scrapes littering his feet and torso. His Hakuma, that is not really his at all, is torn and tattered. He honestly looks like a beggar, and though Morisuke is by no means a vain person he does feel his face flush with embarrassment. The man however does not seem even slightly off put, in fact the man's face softens into a serene smile and Morisuke instantly feels relief and knows he prefers this newcomers company to Kuroo's.  
"Chief Kuroo, perhaps we should allow our guest some rest before we question him further. He seems rather far from home."

Kuroo looks Morisuke up and down, he looks as though he would much rather eat dirt. All he manages is a short nod, "Fine, we should at least see if we can get any useful information out of him. Come on guest," he turns to Morisuke eyeing him warily, "I will show you to our camp and you may clean yourself and be dressed."

Morisuke nodded quietly, signaling for Kuroo to lead and sticking close to the nicer of the two "men."  
"So," Morisuke turns to the man next to him, "what is your name?"  
The man tips his head as he walks, "My name is Nobuyuki Kai. It's a pleasure to meet you traveler."  
Morisuke quickly concludes that this man is not a demon, or at least not a mean one. Both men lead him through a short trail to a camp in the middle of the Forrest. 

Morisuke takes in the sight before him, wooden homes carved into trees and rock, seemingly melding with nature itself. A web of bridges hang between the homes among the branches. The place is filled with creatures, predominantly those who resemble cats or shadows, but seemingly all types though most don't quite fall under the category of human. Flames dance on torches and send its own strange shadows to play with those left by the blood red trees.  
"What do you think of our home?" Morisuke looks at the lecherous, bed-headed demon and shrugs.  
"It is strange."  
Shadows seem to cling to Kuroo again and he looks angry but Nobuyuki intercepts the conversation before things can become heated.  
"Follow me traveler I will lead you to the baths."  
Morisuke follows the man in companionable silence as they make their way through bustling creatures and tree homes to come to a large Boulder, billowing steam. They enter the mouth of it and into a natural springs, Nobuyuki orders a bath to be drawn, pays the attendant, who seems to be some sort of sentient rock-person, and requests that he receive the best treatment, as a "honored guest of the chief."  
Morisuke thanks Nobuyuki but insists that the special treatment is unnecessary, but Nobuyuki waves him off. Morisuke steps into a large cave-like room lit with candles. The pool is large enough to fit twenty but it seems that no one else is here. Morisuke thinks it a waste. He does not bother soaking in the water, but strips his clothes and cleans himself thoroughly. The tiny cuts littering his body sting painfully but Morisuke ignores it as he watches a truly worrisome amount of dirt stain the otherwise clear water. The heat in the room and the steam do help relieve the tension in his body and in his aching muscles. However, now he has nothing to distract from the exhaustion tugging at him. Morisuke makes sure he is thoroughly clean before stepping out of the water. Just then some kind of strange fox demon comes in, carrying a red kimono with black leaves, and a matching black hakuma. The creature startles when it is spotted and bows apologizing before slipping out. Morisuke does not bother questioning it at this point and dresses himself hastily.

The clothes fit surprisingly well, though it was wasted since Morisuke did such a sloppy job tying his kimono, he never was very good at it. Rather than being embarrassed Morisuke just accepts it and leaves the room behind finding a stranger waiting for him. Only this stranger somehow looks familiar. He almost manages to look like a normal boy, but his eyes are too wide and his pupils too big to be that of a human. He also has a tail.Suddenly he realized that this must be Fukunaga.  
The boy in front of him bows comically low and mutters a quiet but sincere "thank you." Morisuke smiles and says it is fine. The boy in front of him moves out of his bow and nods before walking off, signaling for Morisuke to follow behind. 

They made their way out of the Boulder bathhouse, weaving through people, and taking a lift into the treetops. They crossed a few bridges before stopping at a door. Next to the door was a face, one that Morisuke thought to be a unsettling decoration until it looked at Fukunaga and spoke. "Password." Fukunaga blinks a few times before the face sighs and opens the door, the face grumbling about kids being no fun. The home is small and cozy, lit with seemingly flame-less floating lights. Fukunaga than shifts into the white and black cat Morisuke remembers, and trots into the home. Morisuke follows behind the cat unsure; before he hears a loud, cheerful, noise break the silence.  
"Fukunaga are you home?! Did you bring the hero?!"

The cat doesn't make a sound but the boy comes in anyway and smiles warmly at Morisuke. His dirty blonde hair seem to be made entirely of leaves spiking upwards from his head. His eyes are warm and friendly, and his smile seems sincere. He towers over Morisuke and Morisuke is reminded of an over-sized puppy.  
"My name's Inouka Sou, thank you for saving Fukunaga today. He has a tendency to wonder off."  
Just than a smashing sound is heard in the distance and the Inouka whips his head around and runs back to the source.  
"Fukunaga that is not funny!"  
Morisuke watches the tall boy run off and hears Fukunaga getting lightly scolded. Morisuke smiles to himself and then inspects the rest of the home, not that there is much to explore but he does catch site of a stew cooking in a large pot. He continues to look around and sees a bowl of peaches laying out in the open. Honestly they look like the most beautiful peaches Morisuke has ever seen, the smell fragrant and sweet, far more than any peach he has ever had. Usually Morisuke isn't one to give into temptation, but he feels as though he is in a trance, unable to resist the call of the siren. So he picks up the fruit, barely taking note of its firmness, the fur lining the outside seeming much less bothersome than usual. He can vaguely hear noise in the backround, something running towards him. Morisuke doesn't acknowledge it though and takes a bite of the sweet fruit, his mouth filling with it's delicious juice. Though Morisuke's tastes don't typically favor the sweet, he knows, in this moment, that the peach in his hands is the most delicious he's thing he has ever tasted. He takes another large bite, swallowing greedily as the juice drips down his chin and Morisuke hums and closes his eyes in pure bliss.

Just than a sharp pain hits his leg. It is not bad but he CAN feel that the damage is enough to cause him to bleed, if marginally. He looks down and sees the black and white cat who shifts into his more human form, his normally large eyes somehow even larger with worry. Fukunaga's eyes inspect his face and the peach, he than grabs Morisuke's jaw roughly and opens his mouth forcefully. Fukunaga makes a noise and sticks his fingers in his mouth, and Morisuke can't help but wonder if this is normal. Morisuke gently moves the boys hands out of his mouth and backs up.  
"Fukunaga?! What do you think your doing?!" 

Morisuke does not know Inouka, hell he just met him, but he already knows that the fact Inouka is mirroring Fukunaga's worry is cause for alarm. Inouka slaps the fruit out of Morisuke's hands but Fukunaga's shaking his head.  
"Hero-San, How much of that did you eat?! Inouka's grabbing his shoulders and shaking him now, and he's yelling loudly. If Morisuke was unable to detect their worry he might be inclined to hit them, but as it was the two young men looked deeply concerned.  
"The peach, I'm so sorry honestly I don't know what came over me. I will make it up to you. I will go get a peach now."  
Morisuke feels ashamed of himself, he cannot believe he has upset his hosts so thoroughly, and he can understand why. Who goes into someone's home and just takes what they like? Fatigue and hunger are no excuse, even the temptation of the fruit is not worth upsetting these two young men. So he seeks to make amends.  
"I do not know much about these lands, but I was an excellent fisherman, and a hard laborer I promise I will make amends." Morisuke's hosts still seem upset but Inouka grabs his shoulder.  
"Yaku-San, it is just a peach but you have come from the human world."  
Morisuke raises an eyebrow and shrugs, making his confusion and ignorance clear.  
"Humans cannot eat the food of our world, it has only happened once but-"  
"You can't leave now," Fukunaga finishes frowning sympathetically.  
Morisuke frowns, backing up one step then another. What do they mean he can't go home? Because he's human? Because he ate a peach? Are the crimes for such trivial things here so ridiculous?  
"So am I being punished then?"  
Inouka's eyes widen as he approaches slowly reguarding Morisuke as if he were a wounded animal.  
"Yaku, no, the food here is enchanted, for us this is normal but the food and ourselves are from this realm, this is our home. But the mana here affects humans and outsiders differently, it binds them here. I am so sorry Yaku-San! We should have warned you sooner, but you needed rest!"  
Inouka begins to kneel, then bends himself into a kowtow, his forehead touching the ground. Morisuke begins to ask him to stand up, but then Fukunaga joins him. Morisuke bends down with them and pokes their shoulders.  
"It is my fault for being an ungrateful, rude, guest, so stand."  
Fukunaga looks almost comically confused as he sits up, and Inouka tilts his head to the side like a particularly perplexed animal.  
"Yaku-San didn't you hear-?" Inouka looks to Fukunaga whom just shrugs.  
"Crying about it will not fix things, I am assuming you two are unaware of this curse."  
Both young men nod, confirming Morisuke's concerns.  
"No matter than take me to Kuroo."  
"But the chief is most likely sleeping, perhaps we should get some rest."  
Morisuke imagines interrupting Kuroo's beauty sleep and cannot hold back his smile at the thought. He was not sure how the chief would react but instinct told Morisuke that he would be fine.  
"We will tell him it is an emergency, he may possibly know a solution."  
Both Young men look doubtful, but they nod and stand together. Fukunaga once again shifts into a cat a small bell hanging from his neck and ringing as he trots over to the door. Inouka follows standing up and opening the door and motioning for Morisuke to follow. Some flames still light the way but most are extinguished, Inouka releases spores into the night that create little dancing lights around them.Morisuke would normally be dazzled by the simple beauty of such magic but he finds himself drawn into his own thoughts. He has to find a way to break the curse and he has to avoid eating in the mean time which means he does not have long. His choices are to break the curse, starve to death, or never return home. Though the last two are not really options, and what if Kuroo does not have answers? Morisuke sighs and shakes his head clear of the disturbing thoughts, he will find a way out of the curse and he will find a way home. He has no other choice. 

Eventually they find themselves at a large structure in the canopy sprawling over several trees. They approach the front door of the structure where a large ornate glass hangs. There are no guards posted which strikes Morisuke as naive and irresponsible. Before he can complain to his companions the glass shows their reflections as clearly as a mirror and a voice, that of an older man rings out.

"Fukunaga, Inouka," they both bow to the mirror in turn, "Welcome, and who is the guest you have brought with you?"  
Morisuke steps forward and bows to the mirror, "Yaku Morisuke, I have come to speak with chief Kuroo."  
"Hmmm... Are you the one who saved Fukunaga in the human realm?"  
All three boys nod in answer then the mirror disappears and the gates open.  
"Then you may come in."  
Morisuke walked in head held high, he was greeted by two guards, one young man around his age whom wore tiger-stripe tattoos and a hairstyle that resembled the colors of a tiger, the yellow middle section standing out among the black hairs. The young woman next to him wore the same markings, her attitude seeming more casual and less aggressive then her counterpart's.  
"So this is our hero huh?"  
The younger girl rolls her eyes at the fellow guard's antics.  
"I apologize, ignore my brother." The younger of the two steps inside, "follow me, I will lead you to him."

The three young men follow after the young woman, the other guard, apparently her brother, tails them grumbling the whole way. They are lead through a large circular room with a large red pulsing light in the center. Plush, large looking cushions lay scattered about the ornately carved room. They went down hallways with impossibly high ceilings, bright torches guiding the way lazy, curling, tendrils of smoke rising into the air. Finally, they found themselves at another door, the doors painted with scenes of creatures eyes among the forest, the image deeply unsettling and far too reminiscent of Morisuke's experience lost in Nekoma forest.

The large doors are pushed open by the two sibling guards, the eldest of whom cups his hands and shouts rather unceremoniously.  
"Kuroo! Fukunaga, Inouka, and some little sprite are here to see you!"  


The room stained with dark red wood that slips nearly into black. There is a large futon in the center and a canopy of what looks like the heavens hanging above. Swirls of blue and purple, familiar constellations hanging overhead. Two figures are sprawled on the bed, wearing expensive silks. One of the figures is Kuroo and the other is familiar and yet a stranger to Morisuke. "Ah but our guest is not nearly charming enough to be a sprite," Kuroo responds a devious grin curving his lips. He then leans in, far too close to be considered proper, "what do you think of him Kitten?"  
The young man's face is mostly hidden behind a curtain of hair not quite reaching the boy's shoulders. One eye peeks out though, observing Morisuke quietly, and it is then Morisuke realizes they have seen those eyes before, had felt this sensation of being laid bare just earlier today.  
"Kenma?"  
Kuroo turns his head to Morisuke and pouts, not looking at all like a chief and much more like a petulant child.  
"So you were not lying, you two have met before."  
Morisuke feels his brow twitch and his expression sour. He was not accustomed to being accused a liar, he wasn't accustomed to making mistakes, or being rude, or suffering being insulted. He was about to tell the chief off, for calling him a sprite and a liar, but then Kenma turned to Kuroo and nodded.

The two men stared into each other's eyes, occasionally shifting expressions, but otherwise giving no hints as to their private, and silent conversation. Finally Kuroo sighed and gave Kenma a small handheld device with strange buttons. Kenma eagerly grasped the object before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kuroo than stands turning a predatory gaze towards them, his posture oozing confidence and nonchalance.  
"So what is it I can do for you boys?"  
Fukunaga and Inouka both look to each other unsure where to start, or what exactly to ask their chief.  
"I am a human, and I accidentally ate a peach."  
  
At this Kuroo sat up, his eyes filled with surprise.  
"You're human?" Then his gaze landed on Fukunaga, as he melted and appeared out of the shadows near Fukunaga, "and you went to the human world ALONE?"  
Fukunaga shrunk away from the scolding and moved behind Inouka peering over his shoulder at Kuroo. Inouka reached his hands out in a placating gesture as vines sprouted curiously over his fingers. 

Kuroo looked to the two young men in front of him and sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.  
"Well I trust you won't be doing that again, and just to make sure Fukunaga you will be on guard duty."  
Both Inouka and Fukunaga's faces fall a bit but neither young man argues the point then Kuroo turns to Morisuke. He circles him slowly, examining him with a dangerously calculated look which can only mean trouble.  
"It has been a long time since we had a human here... You ate a peach?"   
Morisuke frowns, "I took two bites."  
"Hmm.. Well since you saved Fukunaga you are welcome to stay... Though I assume you want to go home."   
Morisuke nods wearily, and for a moment Kuroo regards him with sympathy. Morisuke decides that he makes a rather pathetic sight and straightens his spine looking back at Kuroo with resolve.  
"I appreciate the hospitality, but I would like to go home."  
Kuroo nods his head in thought, " I am almost positive we do not have anything in Nekoma forest to lift your curse. Tomorrow morning I will ask old man Nekomata if he knows any herbal remedies. My best guess is that your cures will lie in the "Fukuro" or "Dani" kingdoms...If that is the case I will send Yamamoto Taketora with you."   
The taller striped guard jumps suprised at his mention but says nothing, though with the glares he keeps sending Morisuke's way it isn't as though he needs say anything.  
"I would prefer if we did this sooner rather than later."  
Kuroo eyes Morisuke for a moment than shrugs, "I am tired, and you no doubt are as well, I do not know how you are still standing. You are a tough human I will give you that," a large yawn interrupts, and helps punctuate his statement. Kuroo slinks through the shadows and onto the bed. "If you must travel to one, or even both kingdoms then you will need your strength. Rest for tonight and we will begin executing ideas further tomorrow." Kuroo than turns to the smaller of the two guards, "Yamamoto Åkane, bring our human friend to the guest bedroom, you know the one," then he turns his head to Fukunaga, "and you will be back here bright and early." Kuroo's eyes scan the group of people before he lays down fully on his back stretching lazily.  
"Alright everyone out of my room."   
They all leave the room, closing the large creepy-looking doors behind them. Morisuke turns to Fukunaga and Inouka and bows to show his gratitude, unfortunately, the two young men seem to have the same idea. All three heads clash clumsily together, leading to a string of groans, apologies, thanks, and goodbyes. Both younger men leave together, while the older guard Yamamoto Taketora guides them out of the building teasing them loudly the whole way. Yamamoto Åkane smiles fondly and shakes her head turning to Morisuke, "Let me lead you to your room."  
Morisuke nods and follows the young woman down the corridors. Everything is weirdly silent and before long they are stopping at a, thankfully, regular-looking door.  
"Sorry about my brother, he's really harmless once you get to know him."  
Morisuke doesn't know if he believes her and the sentiment must be clear in his expression because she shakes her head and smiles indulgently. "Sleep well Yaku-San," then rather unexpectedly, she too bows, "thank you for bringing Fukunaga back home to us."  
Morisuke blinks suprised wondering if Fukunaga is really like that, or if the people of Nekoma forest are just that close. He can't decide which is more unbelievable. Morisuke realizes he hasn't answered and blushes scratching the back of his head.  
"Uh, well.. There's no need to thank me. Thank you for leading me here.  
Åkane nods, sending her pigtails bouncing.   
"It's no problem, goodnight Yaku-San."   
Åkane sends a very nonchalant, two-finger salute before bounding off her pigtails bouncing along the way.   
Morisuke watches her go with faint amusement a small smile tugging at his lips. He then heads into the guest room. The room is painted a deep red while every detail in the room stands out in black. It reminds Morisuke of the forest, but strangely enough he doesn't mind that. The exhaustion suddenly feels opressive and all the soreness in his legs and tension in his shoulders now scream for release. So Morisuke sits and stretches, he tries to relax thinking of home, but Morisuke doesn't really know where that is anymore. So he abandons that and instead focuses on his breathing and stretching. Slowly, the knots in his body seem to relax little by little. Once Morisuke is satisfied he crawls into the futon and happily moans at the feel. It is like sleeping on a cloud and Morisuke doesn't think of strange curses, magic folk, or even the lost concept of home. No, Morisuke slips heavily and quickly into the sweet embrace of a peaceful slumber, letting tomorrow's worries lie.


	4. It's Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morisuke begins his journey to Fukuro, and begins to bond with his escort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been about 100 years and I'm sorry to any of those who've been waiting, I honestly don't know what's wrong with me, but here you go. My very long overdue chapter.

Sunlight streams through the curtains in the early morning, filling the room with shades of pink and orange light. Morisuke rubs the sleep from his eyes before sitting up and stretching. His stomach growls from hunger but the young man decides to ignore it and instead stands and moves towards a large wooden dresser.  
Morisuke opens the dresser drawers and finds a well made hakuma and blouse. Morisuke is relieved to find that the clothes are decently comfortable despite being more ornate than his usual attire. He quickly dresses and opens the door to exit when he sees the familiar face of the tiger-striped guard he met the other night. The young man does not seem much friendlier than when they had first met.  
"Morning," Morisuke tries, hoping to sound amicable. The guard, Yamamoto, if Morisuke remembers correctly, relaxes minutely but still looks every bit the "intimidating" guard he met last night. 

"We better get goin', we've got stuff packed for you." Morisuke nods and Yamamoto leads them out a series of hallways into what looks to be a foyer, there another guard stands with a few packs. Chief Kuroo also stands there, devious smirk already set in place, next to him is a seemingly regular old man with a kind face. 

"Morning hero, everything you should need is packed in these bags. This older gentleman at my side is our medicinal aid and also an advisor of mine. He will tell you of a few items that he has packed." The old man steps forward and he is maybe an inch taller than Morisuke. His squinty eyes are alight with the energy and mischief that belies his age, the heavy wrinkles by his eyes and mouth suggesting a life of smiles and laughter. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yaku, my name is Nekomata, and I would like to thank you for coming to Futakuchi's aid the other day." He bows and Morisuke bows back, surprised still at how quickly word of his small kindness had spread.  
"In your bag I have packed some spring water from the human lands and some dried fruits and vegetables I have saved, it is not much but it should last you to your trip to the Fukuro kingdom." Morisuke stared for a moment at the elder man and bowed his head, knowing if his grandmother had seen him hesitate just than she would have slapped the back of his head. "I apologize if I am being too forward sir..." Morisuke started hesitantly.  
"Nonsense! Ask whatever you'd like!"  
"Well, what are you?"  
Nekomata laughs good naturedly, not at all upset by his forwardness,"I am very much like yourself, though I suppose my time here has changed me a bit."  
"So you are a human?"  
  
Nekomata smiles, "the last one to come here in a long time, though I suspect that will be changing again soon, these things seem to come in threes. At any rate, try to make your portions last, and keep your guard up, there are many who will be intrigued by you."  
  
"I'll keep him safe," Yamamoto says confidently, posture and aura surging with confidence.  
Nekomata chuckles and reaches out, Yamamoto bows his head to allow the old man to ruffle his hair affectionately, "I'm positive that is true, after all our chief picked you."  
Kuroo turns to Morisuke, "He's strong and a talented fighter, but you'll need to keep a tight leash on him, I will check in on you two here and there but obviously I can't step away from my people for too long.  
Morisuke nods and grabs two of the packs strapping one across his chest and another on his back, "Thank you for all your help." He bows lowly and sees Yamamoto grab the other two packs, turning to Yaku before he begins walking away. Morisuke follows behind throwing a wave and a farewell over his shoulder.  
What Morisuke doesn't hear is the conversation that starts once him and Yamamoto have walked out of view.  
  
Kuroo turns to his advisor and the man who raised him, long before he was made a chief and when he was just a scrappy little shapeshifter, "Do you think the hero will be less thankful when he meets Bokuto?"  
  
"Almost certainly. Poor boy has no idea what you're playing at."  
  
"If he wasn't so irritating I would probably feel bad."  
  
"Hmmm... we're often irritated by those who remind us of ourselves," Nekomata chooses that moment to walk away and Kuroo scoffs but it's tainted by the fondness of the old man as they both make their way back into the village.  
*************************************************************************************

The sun is high in the sky and they've been walking for hours when they both decide to stop for a break, Yamamoto pretends it's just for Morisuke's benefit but he just rolls his eyes and lets Yamamoto have this. Their clothes are already sticking to their bodies, the heat of midday is oppressive and more unfortunate, this world seems to have it's fair share of irritating bugs that buzz in your face and bite your arms. Morisuke lets the packs fall to the floor and perches himself on a rock, Yamamoto starts sifting through the bag and picks out his food than starts eating it.  
"Want some?"  
  
Morisuke looks down to see Yamamoto holding out a piece of food to him, at first he thinks it's a ploy, but if the young man is trying to trick him he is certainly doing a fantastic job acting. Morisuke can't imagine the man being that way, he always seems straightforward and the question seemed to spring to mind organically and so Morisuke simply shakes his head.  
  
"I can't eat your food remember? That is what this whole journey is for."  
Yamamoto blinks, his eyes growing comically wide before he frantically starts yelling.  
"Dude I didn't know! I-I mean I KNEW but I forgot I swear I just-"  
Morisuke can't hold it back anymore laughter starts bursting out of him, he knows it's inappropriate he shouldn't laugh at his escort but he can't help it, for all the testosterone- filled toughness he was trying to exude before Yamamoto looks nothing more than a distressed boy now.  
Yamamoto's grin slowly stretches when he realizes he's "forgiven" and he picks up a small pebble gently lobbing it at his foot, "Well anyway I'm sorry I almost got you stuck here... more than you already are."  
  
Morisuke's chuckles die down and he waves it off, "don't mind."  
For awhile it’s quiet and peaceful, they're surrounded by nothing but the sounds of the forest, the sounds of birds and small creatures scuffling about, Morisuke realizes that it's been a long time since he's been in the woods he finds himself enjoying it and even being nostalgic for his younger years when he did play a bit in the woods, before his grandmother would call him to her side warning him of demons and spirits, things he didn't fear even back then. Turns out his grandmother was right. He than pulls out one of the dried veggies (carrot?) and starts munching on it, since it's dry it's not too grand but he's eaten much worse and much less. He takes a gulp or two of his canteen before climbing off the rock, brushing the debris off his clothes.  
"Ready to take off?"  
Morisuke nods and Yamamoto stands as well, his tail swinging lazily behind him. Yamamoto leads them once again and Morisuke has to say he's enjoying the journey far more than his previous jaunts in the Nekoma forest. The strange noises and voices before now sound like singing, laughing, and playful whispers, and there's a light breeze causing the red leaves to rustle and give small peeks of sunlight through the forest ceiling. Unlike last time there doesn’t seem to be any branches in the way and no sticks pricking him, in fact it all looks like clear trail.  
"I wish there had been a trail like this when before I found Nekoma."  
  
"Well the forest wouldn't allow you to just stumble onto Nekoma."  
Morisuke can't help the confusion that tugs at him, "What does that mean?"  
"Look behind you."  
Morisuke's eyebrows furrow, his puzzlement only growing, but he does as is asked of him, when he looks over his shoulder he realizes that the trail that had been open only moments ago was now completely gone, replaced with the challenging wilderness he had known Nekoma forest to be upon his discovery of it.  
"What the hell? This forest's alive?!"  
  
"I have never been to the human world, but I'm pretty sure your forests are alive too."  
  
Well... yeah.. but not like this! This is insane!"  
Yamamoto chuckles and the light dances across the stripes tattooed on his skin as he moves. "Well Nekoma's definitely special, some forests have singing and talking flowers, some have nymphs and fairies, but Nekoma is entirely unique." Yamamoto fondly touches a nearby tree trunk, brushing his fingers along the ridges of it's bark. "Come over here and feel what I mean."  
Morisuke casts an unsure glance at Yamamoto, he walks over and hesitates by the trunk until Yamamoto laughs, "It's not gonna bite... probably."  
Morisuke gets a hold of himself and rolls his eyes, he refuses to be beat by a tree. He touches his palm flat to the bark, and at first nothing happens, but than he feels it, a rhythmic thumping. Morisuke feels his eyes grow large, guessing by Yamamoto's reaction his shock must be pretty hilarious. Morisuke can't just believe this though, and so he nearly bashes his head against the bark in his haste to listen close. Sure enough he hears it. Thumping, strong and steady.  
"Is that-?"  
  
"A heartbeat," Yamamoto finishes. "She's alive, and she has a will, she let you into Nekoma's village."  
Yamamoto continues walking, and Morisuke follows muttering, "Yeah after letting me wander around lost for hours."  
"Ah, well, she likes to test people."  
  
"How do you know the forest's a woman?"  
  
"I just know these things," Yamamoto says with the sureness of a man who is so confident that Morisuke's sure he has to be wrong.  
  
"I bet she's a beautiful red haired woman, a naked woman, but you know in a classy way."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she looks great for her age."  
Yamamoto gasps affronted, "He doesn't mean it! He's just a stupid kind outsider, he doesn't know what he's saying."  
"You are trying to be matched with a probably ancient forest."  
Yamamoto huffs, "Whatever man, when she reveals herself to me you are going to be so jealous."  
"If the forest appears as a woman to you than I will marry you two myself."  


They continue to bicker back and forth about whether the forest is a beautiful woman or not, and the time seems to go by much more quickly. As the hours pass and the two young men pass barbs back and forth, the air growing cool and the shadows growing longer. Still, the forest doesn’t appear as intimidating as it first was to Morisuke. Once it becomes hard to see both young men stop at a small clear patch. The forest isn't quite nice enough to gather branches and make a fire so they have to do that themselves but there are two suspiciously large piles of leaves under two suspiciously barren trees. So Morisuke sends a silent "thank you" to the forest, he doesn't know if the forest can hear, it doesn't have ears but all bets are off in this world and he can't really begin to go down that line of questioning. It will eventually drive him crazy if he does so he just needs to relax and focus on getting home. Soon enough there's a fire crackling comfortably near them and they're both eating their food for the night. Neither one seems to have whole lot but the fire's warm and the leaves are comfortable. So both boys lay back contented, Morisuke feels a stick poking him and has to remove it, Yamamoto claims it's because he's offended the forest-woman. Morisuke doesn't buy it.  
"So what’s Fukuro like?"  
  
"Hmmm... do you have mushrooms in your world that make you see weird things?"  
Morisuke's never heard of them before but he's heard stories from a few of the fellow sailors, "Yes?"  
"It's like that, It's a lot."  
Morisuke groans rubbing his head, he cannot imagine anything harder to wrap his head around than a living forest.  
Yamamoto takes pity on him, "I mean there aren't too many mystical things going on but... everything is just... bigger."  
Morisuke doesn't really understand, "Well what is the King like?"  
"King Bokuto? Well... let us just say that he's much like his kingdom.  
Morisuke groans even louder and Yamamoto laughs, suddenly Morisuke hears an already-familiar voice that didn't improve his mood much.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I told him a bit about King Bokuto and Fukuoro."  
  
"Ohoho," Kuroo sits next to Yamamoto on the leaf pile and turns to him, "What did you say?"  
  
"I compared it to a seeker's shroom, apparently they have something similar in the human realm."  
Kuroo throws his head back and brays like a donkey, Morisuke is honestly so appalled at the sound that he momentarily forgets his sulking entirely, wondering if this heathen really is the leader of the Nekoma village. By the fireside, caught in a mix of hysterical cackling and gasping for breath Kuroo is indistinguishable from a regular human. He seems like someone Morisuke would meet anywhere but high society, yet in his young age he's in charge of so many. Yamamoto seems incapable resisting any longer and he clutches his own stomach. Morisuke can safely asume that Yamamoto's a good guy, Morisuke is sure he will be a quick friend. The jury is still out on Kuroo though. 

As their laughter dies down, (it takes quite a while) Kuroo wipes away a stray tear, "Wow I needed that, that is the single best description of that guy that I have ever heard. You should write Yamamoto."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Just throw in a short story about a forest that turns into a woman and you are set my friend."  
Morisuke snorts at that before he can catch it.  
"Are there stray pigs out here?"  
  
"Oh well, at least I don't sound like a donkey."  
Kuroo looks absolutely affronted, and Yamamoto starts laughing again tears streaming out of his eyes, "Please... stop...guys...I can't-"  
"I would rather sound like a donkey than a pig," Than, lord help the entire village, Kuroo does his best impression of a snorting pig.  
  
"Makes sense, you seem more like an ass to me."  
Kuroo's signature smirk is replaced with the eyes and mouth of a gaping fish and Yamamoto is laughing so hard that he does not even seem to be breathing. He is completely beside himself.  
Eventually the laughter dies down and Kuroo sighs, "Well, as fun as this all is I must be getting back, have fun hiking again tomorrow, and oh, before you arrive at Fukuro be sure to take a bath. Night."  
The chief disappears as quickly as he came giving way to the quiet and comforting sounds of the forest. Yamamoto sighs and gets up dousing the fire before relaxing back into the leaf pile.  
"Goodnight, Yaku."  
  
"Goodnight Yamamoto."  
Yaku hears Yamamoto make himself comfortable and soon after the young man is snoring. Yaku himself takes a bit longer to sleep when he finally does he dreams of a red haired woman, a sword, and a braying donkey.


End file.
